


Love Me Dead by Ludo is a Good Song

by UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Jared domming trans Michael.





	Love Me Dead by Ludo is a Good Song

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed end, spelling errors and shitty solo writing? Absolutely. I 've never written vagine sex b4 so i apologise in advance.also i did a bad job w the whole domming aspect

Jared ran his fingers through Michael’s hair, making a futile attempt to smooth it down. “You’re such a good boyfriend,” He hummed idly. 

Michael snorted, shifting slightly where he sat cuddled up in Jared’s lap. “Gay. That’s gay. You’re fuckin’ gay.”

Jared laughed, playfully tugging on Michael’s hair. “God, yeah. I really am.” He grinned dumbly, pressing a kiss to Michael’s forehead.

Michael grinned back, returning the affection by pecking Jared’s lips sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, sweet boy.”

Michael smiled contentedly, cuddling deeper into Jared’s arms. They stayed like that for a moment before Michael spoke up once again. “I’m horny.”

Jared laughed stupidly, poking Michael’s side. “Hi horny. I’m down to fuck.”

Michael pinched Jared's arm. “Hi down to fuck, I’m dad, I guess.” 

Jared rolled his eyes, pulling Michael up into a slow kiss. He murmured softly against his boyfriend’s lips. “You’re dumb.” 

Michael felt the corners of his own mouth twitch up into a smile. “You’re stupid. I love you.”

Jared hummed. “I love you more.” He pulled Michael back into a proper kiss, hands lightly squeezing the other boy’s hips. 

Michael wiggled in Jared’s lap, pressing harder into the kiss. His hands slipped down to toy with the hem of Jared’s shirt. 

“I’ve never met anyone so impatient,” Jared teased, breaking the kiss to tug his shirt off. He tossed it over the edge of the bed blindly, hands instantly returning to Michael’s hips. His fingers traced up his boyfriend’s sides lightly. 

“I’m a man who knows what he wants.” Michael mused, fingers tracing over the familiar spanse of Jared’s chest. He wished his chest were like this. His heart panged at the thought, but he quickly pushed it away. One day. 

Jared hooked a finger under Michael’s chin, tilting his head up so he could meet his gaze. “Ground control to Major Horny? You still with me?” 

Michael snorted, flicking Jared’s nose. “I’m right here, bitch ass.” 

Jared smiled. “Good. Can’t have the horny boy thinking about something else while I’m trying to seduce him, right?”

Michael pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it away as well. “Well, slap my ass and call me seduced but I’m ready to go to bonetown.” He set to work unfastening his binder. 

Jared smiled affectionately, gently hands coming up to assist Michael in removing the garment. “Any requests for this particular romp?” 

Michael hummed, automatically taking a deep breath as the familiar pressure of his binder was removed. He made a point not to focus on his bare chest for too long, tossing the binder into the growing pile of clothes. “Yeah, dom me like you mean it, big boy.” He tossed his arms over Jareds shoulders, smirking up at him as he pressed their chests together. 

Jared chuckled, pulling Michael impossibly closer in his lap. “As you wish, my Prince.” He pulled Michael into a hot kiss, easily working his boyfriend’s mouth open and deepening the kiss quickly. 

Michael let out a soft pleased noise against his lips, hips rolling in search of friction. 

Jared grunted, hands gripping Michael’s hips firmly to keep him still. His tongue explored the other boy’s familiar mouth, easily drawing a few soft moans from Michael. 

Michael whined impatiently, nipping at Jared’s bottom lip to urge him to get a move on. 

Jared broke the kiss suddenly, pushing Michael out of his lap to lay back against the bed. 

Michael looked up at him with innocent eyes, biting his lip teasingly. 

Jared purred, shifting over to straddle Michael’s hips. His leaned forward, pinning his boyfriend’s wrists firmly to the bed. “You want me to fuck you good, babe?” His voice was low. “Want me to use you like a toy?”

Michael moaned softly in confirmation, hips pressing up as best they could into Jared’s. “Yes,” He breathed. “Fuck me so good, please.” 

Jared leaned down to suck marks into Michael’s jaw, his hands trailing up the other boy’s torso familiarly. He teased Michael’s chest with gentle but determined fingers, knowing exactly how to touch him to draw out the most moans. 

Michael mewled beneath him. “Jare,” He breathed. “Please.” 

Jared smirked against the skin of his jaw, one hand slipping down between them. He ran his fingers teasingly over the soft skin above Michael’s waistband, drawing a whimper out of him. 

Michael let his eyes fall closed, content to let Jared take the lead. He tilted his head to give him better access to the spanse of his neck, which Jared gladly took advantage of. 

Jared nipped lightly at Michael’s pulse point, his fingers finally slipping down under the waistband of his boyfriend’s sweatpants. 

Michael gasped as Jared finally ran his fingers over the place he’d been needing. “Fuck,” He breathed, one hand coming up to grip Jared’s shoulder. “Please.”

Jared cooed, deft fingers moving expertly over where he knew Michael was most sensitive. “So polite,” He teased, finally pulling away from his neck. 

Michael writhed slightly, small whimpers escaping him as he panted. He didn’t respond. 

Jared stole a kiss. “You’re so wet already,” He noted. “Must be eager for me, hm?” 

Michael nodded almost desperately. “Y-Yes.” his breathing grew heavier the longer Jared worked him over, his grip on his shoulder tightening. “J-Ja- Ah-” He couldn’t quite get the words out, breaking into moans every time he tried. He was already close. 

Jared smirked, fingers moving faster. “Go on, love. We’re just getting started.”

It was only a few moments later when Michael was crying out, body tensing hard as he hit his peak. “Fuck,” He moaned, riding it out. 

Jared worked him through it, eventually retracting his hand to give him time to recover. “Pants off, pretty boy.” Jared moved off of him, quickly kicking off his own pants. 

Michael hurriedly followed the instructions, tugging his sweatpants and boxers down his legs with shaking hands. 

Jared grabbed a condom from the bedside table, rolling it on once he was bare. “Legs apart,” He commanded easily, giving himself a few preemptive strokes. 

Michael whimpered, spreading his legs open obediently. He shivered as the cool air of the room fell over his flushed body. 

Jared moved closer, hovering over him. He traced his still slightly damp fingers down Michael’s abdomen, this time pressing a finger into him properly. 

Michael moaned loudly, hips pressing up into his touch. 

Jared curled his finger forward as he pulled it back out, drawing a breathy moan from the boy under him.

“ _Shit_ , Jare, stop stalling and _fuck me_.” Michael whined, pouting up at him. 

Jared smirked, lining himself up. “I suppose you’re wet enough.” He slowly started pushing in, a soft moan of his own escaping him. 

Michael groaned, legs wrapping around Jareds hips to pull him closer. “F-Fuck.”

Jared nodded in agreement, soon bottoming out. He still momentarily to let Michael adjust. 

Michael moaned at the feeling of Jared’s full length in him, own needing a moment before he was rolling his hips with an even louder moan than before. 

Jared grunted, taking that as the signal that Michael was ready. He didn’t bother starting slow, pulling out almost all the way before pressing back in hard, setting a quick pace. 

Michael was instantly reduced into a whimpering mess, rolling his hips blindly as he gripped the sheets beneath them in pleasure. “S-So good,” He managed to get out, head thrown back against the mattress. 

Jared moaned, speeding up further as he used one hand to resume teasing Michael’s chest. “You feel so good for me, Micah. Such a good boy.”

Michael was breathing hard. “J- Jared- Pl- Ah!” He tensed hard, cumming suddenly as his hips automatically stuttered back and forth in an attempt to draw his orgasm out. 

Jared didn’t slow down. Instead, he thrusted into Michael harder, grinding down into him each time he bottomed out. “Fuck, so hot, Love.”

Michael groaned, legs tightening further around Jareds hips. “D-Don’t stop.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Jared smirked, panting as he kept up his harsh pace. He shifted slight, angle adjusting in a way that had Michael practically screaming. 

“Fuck, Holy shit, there!” Michael’s hands came up to clam at the skin of Jared’s back, nails leaving bright red lines in their wake. 

Jared felt himself getting close, not letting up for a second as he reached down to help Michael along by once again taking advantage of his most sensitive place. 

Michael cried out, moans growing increasingly higher pitched. “Close!” He called, nails digging into Jared’s shoulder blades. It only took a few more thrusts before Michael was tensing hard once again, letting his third orgasm rush over him.

Jared’s hips stuttered as the feeling of Michael tensing around him finally pushed him over the edge. His thrusts slowed to a stop as he rode out his own orgasm, practically collapsing down onto Michael’s chest as he carefully pulled out and attempted to catch his breath. 

Michael held Jared close as he finally came down, letting his breathing return to normal while he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. 

Jared let out a happy hum as he too rode out the last of his orgasm. “Good?”

Michael smiled, kissing Jared’s cheek. “Very good.”

Jared smiled back. “Good. I love you. Shower?” 

Michael nodded. “Shower. I love you too, Jare.”


End file.
